The present invention relates to a laser sight mounting device which comprises a mounting block fastened to the flash attachment of a camera to hold the laser module of a laser sight by a tightening up screw and a spring plate. The mounting block has a flash attachment with a spring plate for mounting an electronic flash.
While taking a picture or pictures by a camera or sound movie camera, the focus must be accurately adjusted and aimed at the object by adjusting the focusing ring or manual zoom lever. However, accurately adjusting the focus of a camera requires certain techniques. Therefore, only experienced persons can accurately adjust the focus of the cameras. If the focus is not accurately focused, the picture obtained will not be clearly seen. There is disclosed a laser sight designed to guide the eye. The laser sight is comprised of a laser module having a self-provided battery power supply on the inside, a press-button switch connected to the laser module by an electric wire and controlled to trigger the laser diode of the laser module causing it to emit a laser beam for directing at the object. This structure of laser sight greatly helps non-experience persons direct at the object thing while taking a picture. However, because the laser sight has no means to attach to a camera, the user finds it difficult to hold the laser module in position while using the camera.